Sushi (Soosh)
General Sushi is a young lucario who does not have a chest spike. He had spent a majority of his time within Firelight back in 2014, though soon left the premises for three years to roam the world and experience the 'normal' life of a wild lucario. As of August 2018, Sushi has returned to Firelight. Originally named Kenshi, the lucario has chosen to go by Sushi/Soosh instead, for various reasons. Personality Sushi's personality has shifted over multiple big events in his life. Once a very self-righteous lucario, his strong desire for justice and chivalry has slowly been chipped away by what life constantly threw at him. As of his return in 2018, the events within Firelight and beyond the Monté Region has seemingly created a more cynical side of him, though the light-heartedness and comical nature of the lucario thankfully still remains. One doesn't have to look very hard, however, to see a little bit of a hollow look within his eyes during his return. Whatever happened, Sushi seems to be carrying an emotional burden. Perhaps the lucario has seen better days... History (Background) Sushi's childhood was typical to that of any lucario along the outskirts of the Monté Region. His mother cared for him lots and often told him stories of the world. This, of course, included the legendary tales of Sir Aaron and Riley, two Aura Guardians that had a lucario as their companion. These stories spread far and wide between lucario, even those living in the wild, as it gives them a strong sense of pride as the Aura pokemon. Sushi was merely one of the many riolu that was inspired by these stories, thus leading towards his huge sense of justice - like a human kid dressing up as a cop. In fact, Sushi's original name was Kenshi - synonymous for everything knightly! Though he didn't understand the various duties and virtues of an Aura Guardian, little Keshi's urge to do good and to protect as a young pup was a definite sign that the young riolu just might have what it took to become one in due time. His helpful, protective and righteous nature lasted throughout his childhood and early 'teens'. As he ventured into Firelight as a young lucario (circa 2014), it was only a matter of time until he was involved with defending against various villains and crisis around the area. These dangers, big and small, posed a huge threat towards the innocent living in the Hedgelands, and heroic Sushi wasn't one to bow down against the faces of evil. His courageous battles against his foes were never easy; in fact, Sushi had struggled numerous times and would often face a humiliating defeat. Here is when Sushi began acknowledging his shortcomings within the Aura department - while he still possessed decent martial skills, his control over the mystic energy of Aura had never been stable. More often than not, the lucario would lose control and have his own attacks backfire on him. This led to an increasing frustration and self-doubt that would continue to eat him alive from within. Since then, the name Kenshi has rarely been used, out of shame. Instead, the harmless name based off one of his favorite foods has taken over. Adding fuel to the fire would be Sushi's newfound eagerness to get stronger - to overcome his lack of mastery with Aura. This ultimately led Sushi astray when he was introduced to a Mega Stone. He was so willing to dive into the seemingly endless potential of this evolutionary marvel that he disregarded the potential danger of it all. And thus, his life around 2015/6 surrounded his attempts to curb and conquer Aura and the Mega Stone. Needless to say, his attempts were in vain. Many a time Sushi would tap into the mysterious powers of the Mega Stone, only to lose complete control of himself in a destructive rage. His frustration did not help him in the slightest during his Aura practice as well, and there had been no significant improvements over time in that regard. It certainly seemed that with each step forward, Sushi would take two steps back, finding himself in a worse predicament than before. And so, Sushi began spiraling down the terrible cycle of failure and self-doubt... Until there was nothing left inside of him. After losing fight after fight, the shattered Sushi couldn't get up anymore. Not only had he failed in mastering Aura, but his experimentation with the Mega Stone had hurt himself, and even his friends. He gazed upon the water's reflection and saw nothing but a living failure. What good is a defender of Firelight if he couldn't defend himself? How could he ever become an Aura Guardian if he was his own biggest nightmare? ''He hadn't conquered anything. He had't saved anyone. He was just that - a failure, trying to be something bigger than he was. Utterly defeated and broken, Sushi left Firelight and the Monté Region as a whole, to see a simpler, easier life as a regular wild lucario. There would be no defending, no fighting, no Mega Stone, no Aura. If he were to be captured, or killed, then so be it. These three years were exactly what Sushi had wished for - ordinary, away from trouble and responsibility. He had plenty of time to rest, eat, and explore unfamiliar areas. Though, after being put through such an eventful life in Firelight, it's only a matter of time until he'd want to return. After all, the poor pup started feeling homesick! Though, what eventually pushed him to come home was the news of newer, bigger threats surrounding Firelight. Although Sushi had put that 'defender' life behind him, he started thinking about his mother's stories again - the tales of heroes saving those in need, and how he had once aspired to be such a hero. The sound of friends being in danger was just enough to get him out of his hiding place and back into Firelight in 2018. However, this is not to say that Sushi returned with an optimistic mind. Without any practice during his three year hiatus, Sushi's skills have regressed. At the time of his return, he carried only a tenth of his previous strength, finding himself unable to even spar with others. This brought back painful memories, especially those about his incompetence and failures. And so, Sushi returned home as broken as he had left. But, there is hope - while a part of him wanted to seek power and grow stronger, he had at least learnt that it has to be done through better ways. Will Sushi eventually master Aura? Will he overcome his own shadows and demons? Only time will tell if he can shake off his past and emerge as a better lucario thanks to what he's learned. Events * '''Summer 2018:' Sushi has officially returned to Firelight during the summer of the year 2018. There, he has gotten closer to other characters, namely Kokoro, Buero, and a few others. Sushi has an almost paternal relationship with the young Koko, and sees her as one of the reasons to remain here. Additionally, he also met the Aura Guardian Riley Umfraville and has been training under him ever since. Thanks to Riley, Sushi's control of the Aura has once again reached his...mediocre levels achieved before his departure years ago. As someone that once rejected the idea of using Aura and being an Aura Guardian, Riley's teachings have slowly helped Sushi rediscover himself as a future protector of Firelight - something he once failed to be. * 21st '''September 2018: '''Sushi encountered the princely owl Decidius Virigrine, who was interested in taking care of Koko for a multitude of reasons. Unwilling to trust the decidueye and his strange otherworldly ideas, Sushi engaged in a fight with Decidius. Unfortunately, Sushi was outmatched by the bird's type-ignoring physical attacks, as well as his ability to subject someone to a horrific vision of their biggest fears. Gravely injured, Sushi was saved by Riley, but now carries the marks of battle through a visible diagonal scar across his cream-coloured chest. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Natives Category:Sensitives